American Maid
American Maid is a recurring character on the animated series The Tick. History She first appeared during the Idea Men's crime wave, she encountered Tick and Arthur on a rooftop, along with her ex, Die Fledermaus. She got into a war of words with Die Fledermaus, and was unable to help fight the Idea Men. She later teamed up with Tick and Arthur to crash Chairface Chippendale's birthday party, where she had heard there was to be an evil scheme executed. She was right, as Chairface tried to write his name on the moon with a giant heat ray, but the heroes foiled his plans. She has foiled a number of evil plans with Tick and Arthur, such as Pineappe Pokopo's plot to take over Hawaii (although the whole plan was futile, because the genius monkey, Yank, that he forced to make a super-weapon actually made an escape pod, and then lost his intelligence), when they stopped El Seed from using the 400-Year Bloom to take over the world, or when Betty and her ant subjects tried to fry the earth's humans with a giant magnifying glass. Personality American Maid is a patriot, working either with the government or without to help her homeland. She is incredibly brave and resourceful, using her shoes as her primary weapon. She is, however, somewhat impatient, often preferring to work alone over having to deal with others. Nevertheless, she does enjoy the company and assistance of Arthur and Tick now and then. She had a rocky relationship with fellow superhero, Die Fledermaus, and thinks very little of him, taking any opportunity to humiliate him. Although, as seen in The Tick vs. Proto-Clown, she may care about him at least to some extent. Powers and Abilities *'Fighting Skill': she is a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat, and was able to knock out a much bigger opponent (Boils) with one flying kick. *'Shoe-throwing': she can not only throw her projectile shoes with immaculate skill and aim, but she can also kick them off of her feet with equal effect. Paraphernalia *'Throwing Shoes': she uses her shoes as tomahawk-esque throwing weapons, and the heels are sharp enough to puncture a wall. They are designed to complete a boomerang-esque arc, and return to the user, as well. Appearances *Season 1 **01 The Tick vs. The Idea Men **02 The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale **07 The Tick vs. The Tick **10 The Tick vs. Pineapple Pokopo **12 The Tick vs. The Proto-Clown **13 The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account *Season 2 **01 The Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love **02 Alone Together **04 Coach Fussell's Lament **06 Bloomsday **07 Evil Sits Down for a Moment **08 Heroes **09 Ants in Pants! **10 The Tick Loves Santa! *Season 3 **01 That Mustache Feeling Trivia *She has never appeared in a comic book. *While she was one of the most prominent characters in the first two seasons, she only appeared in one episode of season 3, for unknown reasons. *She is one of the few characters that have colored eyes (the color being blue), although they are occasionally illustrated as standard black dots. *In the tie-in handbook to the series, The Tick: Mighty Blue Justice, some screenshots from her fictional website are shown. It includes information about American Maid, clips, GIFs, and some related links (including a Heroes episode guide, and the Dinosaur Grotto website). **The address is "http://www.americanmaid.com/", which is not an existing website. Gallery americanmaid4.JPG americanmaid2.JPG americanmaid3.JPG Americanmaid.JPG americanmaid5.png americanmaidfacepalm.png|Oy, vey. americanmaidface.png americanmaidvideogame.png|American Maid in the video game Diefaintermaus.png Americanmaidarthuranddot.png americanmaidlightning.png Americanmaidanddiefledermaus.png Chairfaceandamericanmaid.JPG Pressconferencetickandfriends.png americanmaidnet.png americanmaidincoming.png americanmaidninja.png heroesqueeze.png americanmaidanddiefledermausdrinkingcoffee.png herogang.png americanmaidposing.png americanmaidgrapplinghook.png americanmaidsaw.png Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Black-haired characters Category:Good guys Category:Characters without superpowers Category:Characters that appear in the video game Category:US Government